Deal?
by DarkF4s
Summary: A peaceful night. A time for some time alone. A time to clear your mind. And a time to change your view of another person. Slight BBxRae, but generally a story of friendship. Oneshot. R&R.


**Deal?**

'Beautiful night, isn't it?' came the question from behind Raven. She didn't answer, didn't move. It seemed as if she didn't even hear that question. But he knew she did. He was used to her not answering questions.

'Mind if I join you?' came the next question. Raven didn't answer this time either, she just pulled the sides of her cape closer to herself, freeing some room next to her. The green Titan walked up to her and sat down beside her. He looked up at the sky full of stars and silenty marveled at its mysterious beauty. Beneath lay Jump City, shining in the night with millions of windows and street lights. The whole scene looked like a painting from the top of the tower.

'You wanted something?' the girl suddenly spoke in her usual monotone voice, pulling Beast Boy from his thoughts.

'How did you know?'

'Beast Boy, even without sensing your emotions, I can tell you want something from me, otherwise you wouldn't have come here to bother me.'

This remark surprised him a bit, partially, because she could guess that he wanted something. Of course they have been living together in the tower for some time now, but considering how random his behaviour seemed to be at times, he hoped that he wouldn't be so easy to read. The other thing that surprised him was what she implied by her statement.

'Do you really think that I'm bothersome?' he asked the hooded girl.

'Most of the time.'

With this answer he just sat there quietly. He knew that she generally tried to avoid him and he could tell that it was because of his often childish behaviour. But somehow he hoped that she would look past it, that she wouldn't mind it that much, more like a minor annoyance.

'So what did you want?' the girl asked after some time, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

'Just wanted to talk a bit,' he replied quietly. Now it was Raven's turn to be surprised. Most of the time the boy sitting next to her came to her only when he was trying to prank someone, wanted to tell a joke or when he and Cyborg needed a referee for a game of "stankball". In those few cases when he actually came to her to talk about something it always meant something important.

'What about?' she asked him.

'Oh, nothing serious. Just wanted to spend some time with you.'

Now this surprised her even more. This was completely unlike him. She suspected that this might be another prank he was trying to pull off on her, but the emotions she sensed in the shape-shifter were different from the ones she usually felt in those situations. This time she sensed a mixture of slight nervousness and embarrassment. She slowly turned her head towards him, the first time since he'd arrived. He was still looking the the sky, his face motionless, with a hint of a small smile.

'Spend time with me? That's new. Are you sure you're feeling OK?' she asked him.

'Why?' he asked her, turning to face her. 'Why would it be strange if I wanted to be with you for a while?'

Raven looked into his emerald eyes and she could tell that whatever reason he had to come here, he was serious and sincere about his feelings. This definitely wasn't a prank or a joke. And for some reason this made her feel uneasy.

'Please, don't pretend that we're on such good terms that you would want to be with me. We may be friends, but you know we don't get along that well,'

'I know, but that doesn't mean it has to be that way forever,' he replied.

'Beast Boy, as long as we are the way we are, we'll never…' Raven suddenly stopped as Beast Boy grabbed her hand. The contact made her feel even more uneasy and her eyes widened with shock. She wasn't used to this, not from him or anyone else. Beast Boy felt her hand trying to escape from his, but he didn't let go.

'That's what I want to change Rae. I don't want us to fight forever,'he said with a calm voice, looking into her eyes. Raven's attempts to break the physical contact weakened a bit. 'I don't want the height of our friendship to be a situation where we keep our distance from each other to avoid any confrontaion. I want us to be friends who trust each other, who like each other's company,'

Raven was left speechless. Millions of thoughts raced through her mind, trying to find an appropriate reply to his confession.

'Beast Boy…I…I don't know what to say. You know I trust you,' she replied with a weak, unsure voice.

'I'm talking about more, than just trust. I want to spend at least as much time with you as I do with the others,' the green shapeshifter said while letting go of the girls hand.

'But why? Why would you want to spend time with me?' Raven asked, looking at her hand that he just released. The boy next to her didn't answer immediately. Instead he took a deep breath and stood up. Raven looked up at him and she saw his smile widen.

'I don't know Rae. It just feels like we don't spend enough time together as friends, don't ya think?'

Maybe it was because of that usual smile or because of the nickname she hated, but she turned away from him and pulled the hood over her head.

'That's because you annoy me too often and because I don't know how to have fun with you!' she said with her usual voice.

'Then let's make a deal. You try having a bit more fun with me and I'll try to behave more. Deal?' he asked in a cheery voice. The empath looked up at him again and despite the shadow cast over her face by her hood he could tell that she doubted him

'Does that mean fewer jokes?'

'Yes.'

'And fewer pranks?'

'Yes.'

'And that you won't behave like an immature pinhead?'

Beast Boy stared into her eyes. He was getting annoyed by these questions, and his smile turned into a frown. They stared at each other for a couple of seconds, before a small smile appeared on Raven's face. This caused Beast Boy to smile at her with a huge grin again.

'But only if you smile like this from time to time.'

'Deal,' the girl said and turned to look at the sky and the city again.

The green teen turned around and started walking towards the door on the roof.

'You should be serious and kind like this more often Beast Boy. It suits you.' Raven said, her eyes still fixed at the scenery in front of her. The green teen stopped just before entering the door and looked back at her.

'Thanks Raven. You should smile more often as well. It suits you. And you have a beautiful smile.'

With these words he went through the door, leaving the young girl alone again. She turned around, looking at the door for a moment, and then turning back. The small smile didn't disappear from her face even as she took a deep breath, closed her eyes and resumed meditating.

'Azarath Metrion Zinthos.'

* * *

**A/N: That's all. Just wanted to write this short little oneshot. Hope you liked it. :) I might come back and resume writing my old stories, although I doubt that, seeing how I've changed over the years I've been absent. Well, I might just write some more stories like this now. Reviews please. Thanks.**


End file.
